The Boys
The Boys is published by Dynamite Entertainment. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Boys #71: 03 Oct 2012 Current Issue :The Boys #72: 14 Nov 2012 Next Issue :none Status Monthly series. Final issue is #72. Characters The Boys *'Billy Butcher' - Leader. *'Wee Hughie' *'Mother's Milk'- AKA M.M. *'The Frenchman' *'The Female of the Species' Allies *'The Legend' *'Mallory' *'Kessler/"Monkey"' *'Susan L. Rayner' - Director of the CIA. *'"Dakota Bob"' - President of the United States. Super-Heroes The Seven *'The Homelander' *'Black Noir' *'Queen Maeve, Empress of the Otherworld' *'A-Train' *'Starlight' *'The Deep' *'Jack from Jupiter' *'The Lamplighter' *'Mr. Marathon' Payback *'Soldier Boy' *'Crimson Countess' *'Eagle the Archer' *'Mind Droid' *'Stormfront' *'Swatto' *'Tek Knight' Young Americans *'The Standard' *'General Issue' *'Drummer Boy' *'Holy Mary' Teenage Kix *'Big Game' *'DogKnott' *'Shout Out' *'PopClaw' *'Blarney Cock' *'Whack Job' *'Gunpowder' *'Jetstreak' Glorious Five Year Plan *'Love Sausage' *'Collectivo' *'Purge' *'Red Banner' *'The Tractor' G-Teams *'John Godolkin' - Founder *'O'Hero' - Team unknown, secretly killed to end his raping spree across Cork, Ireland (Possibly G-Brit). G-Men *'Five-Oh' - Team Leader *'Critter' *'The Divine' *'Groundhawk' *'Nubia' *'Silver Kincaid' G-Force *'Cold Snap' - Team Leader *'Europo' *'Flamer' *'Luckless' *'PussPuss' *'Stacker' G-Style *'King Helmet' - Team Leader *'Born Free' *'Pit Stop' *'The Reptilian' G-Coast *'Emellkay' - Team Leader *'5X5' *'Homefry' G-Wiz *'Buzz Cut' - Team Leader, real name Randall *'Airburst' - AKA The Weezer *'Bagpipe' - Wee Hughie's cover during his infiltration of the G-Men. *'Dime-Bag' - real name Jamal *'Discharge' - real name Blowchowski *'Jetlag' - AKA Sugar *'Pinwheel' - real name Cory G-Brit - only mentioned Pre-Wiz *Cat O'Mite *Baby Blue *Wispo Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Boys #72 The Boys #71 Past Storylines The Boys #23 *Full issue online *Full issue online "I Tell You No Lie, G.I." Issues #19-22. "Good for the Soul" Issues #15-18. "Glorious Five Year Plan" Issues #11-14. "Get Some" Issues #7-10. *Read Issue #7 Online *Read Issue #7 Online "Cherry" Issues #3-6. "The Name of the Game" Issues #1-2. After his girlfriend is killed as a bystander in a battle between Supers, Scot Wee Hughie is recruited to come to America and join "The Boys," a re-formed government-sponsored black-ops team designed to keep superheroes in their place. Collections Hardcovers *'The Boys Definitive Edition' - Collects #1-14. - *'The Boys Definitive Edition, vol. 2' - Collects #15-30. - *'The Boys Definitive Edition, vol. 3' - Collects #31-38, plus Herogasm #1-6. - *'The Boys Definitive Edition, vol. 4' - Collects #39-47. - *'The Boys Definitive Edition, vol. 5' - Collects #48-59. - *'The Boys Definitive Edition, vol. 6' - Collects #60-72? - Trade Paperbacks *'The Boys, vol. 1' - Collects #1-6. "In a world where costumed heroes soar through the sky and masked vigilantes prowl the night, someone's got to make sure the 'supes' don't get out of line. And someone will! Billy Butcher, Wee Hughie, Mother's Milk, The Frenchman, and The Female are The Boys: A CIA-backed team of very dangerous people, each one dedicated to the struggle against the most dangerous force on Earth - superpower! Some superheores have to be watched. Some have to be controlled. And some of them - sometimes - need to be taken out of the picture. That's when you call in The Boys!" - *'The Boys, vol. 2: Get Some' - Collects #7-14. "These issues feature the 'legend' the story of the Tek-Knight and the team's journey to frozen Russia!" - *'The Boys, vol. 3: Good for the Soul' - Collects #15-22. - *'The Boys, vol. 4: We Gotta Go Now' - Collects #23-30. "Hughie goes undercover as Scottish mutant 'Bagpipe' to join the G-Men, a mysterious and huge group of 'supes' led by the shadowy John Godolkin, with a history of internecine conflict which Butcher is all too happy to exploit. Meanwhile, Annie sees even more of the darkness in her own super-team, the Seven." - *'The Boys, vol. 5: Herogasm' - Collects Herogasm #1-6. "An evil so profound it threatens all mankind! The mightiest heroes on the planet uniting to defend us all! A secret crisis of such utter finality that a countdown to civil or infinite war seems unavoidable! But have you ever wondered what really happens during Crossovers? The Seven, Payback, Teenage Kix, Fantastico, and every other supe on Earth team-up for an annual event like no other...and where the supes go, can a certain "five complications and a dog" be far behind? Vought-American prepare to make their move, in a story that will change the world of the Boys forever." - *'The Boys, vol. 6: The Self-Preservation Society' - Collects #31-38. - *'The Boys, vol. 7: The Innocents' - Collects #39-47. "So where are the good superheroes? The warriors for truth and justice, the defenders of the American way? The supes can't all be dirtbags... can they? Meet the true heroes of The Boys' universe, the young men and women who fight to make things right and ask nothing in return: the teenage adventurers from our far future that the world knows as Superduper! Meanwhile, convinced that Hughie was never what he seemed, Butcher goes to see the Legend... and sets something terrible in motion for our little Scots pal." - *'The Boys, vol. 8: Highland Laddie' - Collects Highland Laddie #1-6. "Mind reeling from recent events in The Boys, Wee Hughie heads home to Auchterladle - the semi-idyllic Scottish seaside town where he grew up. All Hughie wants is some time to himself, to return to the bosom of family and friends, and get his head together after two years of unimaginable chaos. But our hero's luck has always been more cloud than silver lining, and the familiar surroundings he craves are not all they might be. You can go home again, but with old pals warped beyond recognition and strangers in town up to no good, whether or not you should is another matter entirely." - *'The Boys, vol. 9: The Big Ride' - Collects #48-59. "The countdown to the end begins, as Jack from Jupiter takes one step beyond… or does he? Hughie's triumphant return is not all he'd hoped for, but Butcher has bigger fish to fry. And The Boys meet the mysterious Doctor Peculiar…" - *'The Boys, vol. 10: Butcher, Baker, Candlestickmaker' - Collects Butcher, Baker, Candlestickmaker #1-6. "From the backstreets of London's East End to the carnage of the Falklands War, from the heights of love to the depths of tragedy, the most violent man in comics reveals the terrible nature of the forces that drive him. And when he's done, he'll be ready - to finish things once and for all." - *'The Boys, vol. 11: Over the Hill with the Swords of a Thousand Men' - Collects #60-65. "It's been a long time coming, but Billy Butcher's revenge on his wife's killer is about to be realized- if he can only get his hands on the bastard. The Boys prepare for one last terrible battle, as the Homelander finally bites the bullet and sets an army of superheroes against the forces of the United States military. Battle rages at the White House, Frenchie and the Female are unleashed, and Hughie faces his own terrors... while MM, patient to the last, races against time to uncover the greatest and most dreadful secret of Vought-American's superhero program. Butcher steps willingly into the jaws of death, alone and unafraid: but what he finds waiting for him is beyond even his darkest dreams." nature of the forces that drive him. And when he''s done, he''ll be ready - to finish things once and for all." - *'The Boys, vol. 12: The Bloody Doors Off' - Collects #66-72. "The war is over and the world is saved. The supes have been beaten down so far they'll never get up again. So why would anyone want one hundred and eighteen metric tons of the only substance on earth that can kill them all stone dead? Bad days start coming thick and fast, as the Boys are caught in the last throes of the battle they were recruited to fight so long ago. Hughie, all on his own and out of luck, finds himself walking down one last bloody trail- and the truth he finds waiting for him at the end of it will be nothing short of shattering. Billy Butcher's vengeance comes full circle." - *'The Boys Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects #1-14. - - - *'The Boys Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects #15-30. - - - *'The Boys Omnibus, vol. 3' - Collects #31-38, plus Herogasm #1-6. - - *'The Boys Omnibus, vol. 4' - Collects #39-47, plus Highland Laddie #1-6. - *'The Boys Omnibus, vol. 5' - Collects #48-59, plus Butcher, Baker, Candlestickmaker #1-6. - *'The Boys Omnibus, vol. 6' - Collects #60-72? - - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Garth Ennis; Artist/Creator/Covers: Darick Robertson Publishing History Issues #1-6 published by DC/WildStorm in 2006. Issues #7+ published by Dynamite Entertainment starting in 2007. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 11 May 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/boys-66-commentary-garth-ennis.html The Boys #66 Commentary with Garth Ennis] * 27 Feb 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=37179 Ennis on The Boys, The Shadow and ERF] * 05 May 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/Garth-Ennis-The-Boys-100505.html Hanging Out with Garth Ennis and The Boys] * 21 Apr 2010 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=25881 Garth Ennis: Of Battlefields & Boys] * 23 Dec 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=24176 Ennis' The Boys Tackle "The Innocents"] * 03 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/070903-GarthEnnis.html Garth Ennis: More Boys, More Battlefields] * 29 Jun 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/060929-TheBoys34.html Of Swastikas and Supermen - The Boys #34 Cover Story] * 31 Mar 2009 - [http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA6648025.html The Boys Blow up at Dynamite] * 25 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20177 Garth Ennis Talks Jim Lee, The Boys] * 06 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19416 Ennis & Robertson Talk The Boys] * 09 Sep 2008 - The Writer and his Editor: Ennis & Rybandt * 29 Aug 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17893 Ennis & Robertson talk The Boys] * 20 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080820-DarickRobertson.html The Boys & Darick Robertson] * 19 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080819-EnnisTheBoys.html Garth Ennis - Checking in on The Boys] * 08 Aug 2008 - Nick Barrucci on Garth Ennis Month at Dynamite * 02 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicmix.com/news/2008/06/02/interview-darick-robertson-on-the-boys/ Interview: Darick Robertson on The Boys] * 05 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13241 The Astonishing G-Men: Ennis talks The Boys] * 30 May 2007 - [http://www.wizarduniverse.com/magazine/wizard/004661609.cfm The Boys on The Boys] * 19 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=109500 Bring Back The Boys with Ennis & Robertson] * 19 Apr 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10342 The Boys Are Back In Town: Ennis & Robertson Speak] * 22 Mar 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=106095 The Boys Talk About The Boys] * 20 Feb 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9726 Tracking The Boys with Darick Robertson] * 09 Feb 2007 - [http://pwbeat.publishersweekly.com/blog/2007/02/09/exclusive-garth-ennis-talks-the-boys-and-more/ Exclusive: Garth Ennis talks The Boys and more] * 07 Feb 2007 - The Boys Lands @ Dynamite Entertainment * 21 Nov 2006 - Darick Robertson: Just One of The Boys * 18 Mar 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6924 WWLA Day Two: Darick Robertson is Bringing The Boys to Town] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:The Boys (comic) Category:Super-Hero